The present disclosure relates to an acoustic control apparatus and an acoustic control method.
In recent years, with the progress of the information processing technology, there has been proposed a technology for controlling audios changing in accordance with time and the condition of the listener/viewer.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-199449 (referred to as Patent Document 1 hereinafter) given below describes a technology for adjusting the orientation of the display screen of a TV (television) by making use of a swivel mechanism in order to obtain a direction, a video luminance and a volume which are predetermined in advance in accordance with the time at which the power supply of the TV is turned on. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-312401 (referred to as Patent Document 2 hereinafter) given below describes a technology for analyzing the condition of the listener/viewer enjoying images and sounds and reducing the volume of the sounds so as not to disturb as the result of the analysis indicates that the listener/viewer starts to pay attention to something other than the images and sounds.